Their in our world now!
by melstar13
Summary: the Avatar gang comes to the real world and what will two characters do to send them back to the anime world? Written by Melstar13, and Eagle101....
1. The portal

**The Portal**

Our story begins with two people; a girl and a boy running together to an old shack/ rundown building to get to a computer. The boy's dark brown hair falls over his eyes and it moves from side to side with the movement of his feet. His name is Ben and he is 15 years old and best friends with the girl running next to him. The girls face begins to get red from running so much but she likes to not think about her asthma at a time like this. Her name is Melissa. She is also 15 and very interested in the things that are going around her.

Panting, the two stop for a short break. "It's not too much farther from here." Melissa told Ben. And soon they continue at a brisk pace to their destination. When they get there they find a room where they are currently working on a critical experiment. "This is it?" Ben asked.

"Yes…hey don't be so negative. I was working on it until 4:00 this morning." Melissa told him.

"So do you really think that it's going to work?" Ben asked her getting excited. "Will it really get us into the television world?"

"Yes…I just have to make a few more adjustments later and by this time tomorrow it should be operational and we should be able to go into Ang's world." She told him with a smile on her face. "There is one catch though. If something were to go wrong then we could be trapped in the virtual world forever, or if something happened before tomorrow then…" she stopped.

"Then what?" Ben asked her. "Well...nevermind. It's just not logically possible for it to happen so why worry about it. Forget it. Although just to make sure that it doesn't happen, ill upload a scanner into the computer and it'll check for bugs and viruses." She told him. Suddenly she felt a vibrating in her pocket. "What? Its that time already?" she asked shocked. "Ok ill be right there!" and she hung up. "listen Ben, apparently I have a French test in five minutes that I thought was supposed to be tomorrow so just make sure it finishes scanning and ill see you back at the school ok?" she says running out the door leaving Ben and the computer alone.

As soon as the scan was complete Ben gets up and begins to walk to the door and turns around. "Huh that's funny. For a Minute I thought that the computer went dark." He said to himself. Seeing nothing wrong Ben walked out locking the door behind him and headed back to the school. **(#End of chapter of one.)**


	2. The malfunction

"So did the computer function properly?" Melissa asked Ben, finally getting out of that dreadfully long French test. "Yep!" Ben smiled. He had been Melissa's friend for a while now and now he began to wonder if it was more than just that. "Hello?! Earth to Ben!" Melissa laughs waving her hand in front of his face. "Huh? Yeah…what were we talking about?" he asked her. Laughing Melissa restates, "I think that if the program worked as planned I could probably get the system up and running by tonight!" She smiled at the thought of being in the virtual world with Ben alone. "By tonight?!?" Ben asked excitedly. "Yes." She replied again. The question bringing her back to reality. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Ben asked "let's go tonight! How bout ill meet you there around 6:00?"

"Sounds like a plan to me! Ill see you then" Melissa replied and went to catch the bus home.

That night Melissa sets up a hologram of herself with a voice activated projection process. She goes through all this trouble so that her parents don't have to worry about where she is cause "technically" she's at home right now. Red faced she arrives at the factory and the two of them head down to where the computer is. When Melissa tries to turn it on it wont work. "Huh? That's weird why wont it turns on?" she asked tapping on the screen. "Well it looks like we wont be going anywhere tonight!" she sighed. "But, why not?" Ben asked her.

"Because…if the computers non operational then we can't even attempt to go inside the virtual world. And even if it was, I think now it would be too risky at the moment even if the computer did somehow turn itself on." Melissa sighed. "Which is just as well….I have another test tomorrow and I believe so do you. Did you start studying yet?" Melissa asked him. Ben smiled. "Maybe!" he grinned. Melissa gives him a skeptical look and he eventually says no. "Well then I'll just leave the computer to charge here and let's head back to our houses." Melissa sighed and they both turned to leave. Melissa glanced once more at the computer and then closed and locked the door.


	3. The invaders

The invaders

A black portal lights up the room and four people step out of it. "This doesn't look like home!" states one of them looking around. He had an arrow on his forehead and was carrying a long staff, which he could use to fly around with. His name is Aang, and he is the last air bender. The other boy next to him just looked around and asked "Do you think that there's anything to eat around here?" his name is Sokka. "How could you be thinking about food at a time like this?" asked a girl coming into the room. Her name is Katara and Sokka is her brother. "Well, with a brain as small as his I wouldn't be surprised if that's all he **can **think about." , Snickers another person stepping out of the portal. She was barefoot and her eyes had a glazed look about them. Her name is Toph.

"Maybe we should head back." Aang said. "Why? It's not like we're stuck here or anything!" Sokka replied, however in turning around his jaw drops when he sees no portal. "The universe just loves to prove me wrong!" he sighed while the others roll over with laughter except for Toph. "I don't see what's so funny about this!" she snapped. "We have two weeks before the eclipse/new moon and we're stuck here…where ever here is." She sighed. Suddenly there is a fumbling at the door and the group got silent. Sokka's face hardened and even Aang stopped moving around.


End file.
